


Photo

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: A chance encounter, but Mikasa is already tied down.





	Photo

Annie was just blowing through. The small Texas town she had studied held delightful secrets, a treasure among them being Mikasa Ackerman. She watched the woman drink her tea in her sunny yellow kitchen. There was something of reproach in her bearing.

“I thought you had all the photographs you needed,” Mikasa said.

Annie fidgeted with the digital camera on the table. “I want more. Of you.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, her face filling with a child-like curiosity. “Of me?” She smoothed the lap of her flowerprint dress. Annie grinned and held the camera to her face, snapping a candid that Mikasa reacted to with a self-effacing grin.

“You’re beautiful. I was drawn to you. To your secrets.”

Mikasa tilted her head.

“You’re not happy,” Annie told her.

Mikasa bit her lip.

“Please come with me,” Annie said. “Leave him.”

Mikasa stood suddenly. “You’ve no right…”

Annie stood too, turning the camera to her. “Even when you smile, you’re hurt.”

Mikasa balked, staring at the image. “How do…how do you know I’d want to go with you?”

“I’m not stupid. Hey, I’m leaving in the morning. You could get out of here too. But if you don’t want to meet me tomorrow morning at my hotel, I have one request.”

“Which is?”

“One more photograph. With the both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a movie. You know the one.
> 
> More Mikannie happening dailyish on my [tumblr](https://acerinky.tumblr.com)


End file.
